Super Mario Toy Show: Rise Of Mecha-Mario
Super Mario Toy Show: Rise of Mecha-Mario is the 13th episode of the Super Mario Toy Show series. Plot Synopsis Mario tries to perform a stunt, but he is gravely injured during the procedure. Having broken every bone in his body (bar his ribs and skull), Soundwave rebuilds him into Mecha-Mario! This comes at a price, as Mecha-Mario becomes evil, and has his sights set on Power Ranger Guy! Characters *Mario *Yoshi *Pikachu *Dr. Dolphin *Soundwave *Power Ranger Guy *Elite *Devastator *Dipsy Trivia *Mecha-Mario's metallic voice was created via the Bumblebee Voice Changer Helmet. *Soundwave makes his 1st appearance in the series since the 4th part of the Wrath of Viacom. Transcript (The video opens up with Mario and his buddies atop of Power Ranger Guy's base, where Mario is going to do a dangerous stunt.) Yoshi: Okay, Mario. I'm not sure if this is safe or not. Mario: Don't worry. I've perfected this for months, Yoshi. I bet I can do it! (Mario then does a long jump) WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO! (however, he crashes upon impact) AAAAIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW! Yoshi: Oh crap! We better go check on him! I'mma comin', Mario! (takes off) Pikachu, are you coming? Pikachu: Nah. I'm too busy watching television. Yoshi: (long pause) M'kay... (Scene change. It is now extremely dark.) Yoshi: Mario, are you okay? Mario: (in pain) Do I look okay to you?! Yoshi: Oh come on, we better take you back to the medical base. (whoosh) (Scene change. Mario is at the "medical base", where he is being monitored by a dolphin.) Dr. Dolphin: Hmmmm... mmmm hmmm. Yoshi: Tell me, Dr. Dolphin. Is Mario gonna be okay? Dr. Dolphin: Yeah, but I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that Mario survived this fall. The bad news is that he's broken every bone in his body. Except his rib cage- except his ribs and his head- and his skull actually. The rest of his..... broken. Soundwave: Not so fast! Yoshi: Huh? Soundwave: I am Soundwave. The greatest Decepticon to have ever lived. I have a proposition. We can rebuild this human, to make him faster, stronger, powerful, (whispers) and even eviler. Yoshi: Well what are we waiting for? Rebuild Mario! Soundwave: (grabs Mario) Okay. (A whistling noise is heard.) (Scene change. Pikachu and Yoshi are waiting anxiously.) Pikachu: Aw man, gee, I hope Mario's okay. Yoshi: Yeah, me too. Mario, your back! (Mario soon arrives. Sweeshing noise. He suddenly goes back, perhaps encountering technical difficulties with the Voice Changer Helmet) Mecha-Mario: Hello there, guys. My voice has changed. Because I am now.... robotic. And now my name is no longer..... Mario. It's... Mecha-Mario! Yoshi: Whoa. Soundwave, what have you done? Soundwave: I have made him more advanced. Mecha-Mario: Now, I must go- I must go and protect the world from evil (a power down noise is heard, and Mecha-Mario falls on the floor.). Soundwave: Oh, I forgot to mention that he needs to be charged very frequently. Pikachu: Well this sucks! Narrator: Meanwhile.... (covers up camera) (Scene change. We are back at Power Ranger Guy's base, where he is scheming up another plan.) Power Ranger Guy: Okay, today I'm felling kinda evil. Elite: Well about time! For about the past few- okay for about time, ever since Episode 3 you started to be good. Power Ranger Guy: Yeah, you know I'm good and evil. There's a prophecy to that. Now let's go see what Mario's doing. (Power Ranger Guy decides to view what's below him. He then sees Mario laying there.) Kinda looks like he's been murdered! Pikachu: Well, let's go charge up his batteries. Power Ranger Guy: (still watching) Batteries? Yoshi: Huh, yeah, we should. Here, go get the DS charger, that'll charge him up good. (Pluck) Power Ranger Guy: (squeals) Elite: Power Ranger Guy? Power Ranger Guy?! What happened? Devastator, wake him up! Devastator: Rawr! (Devastator soon heads towards Power Ranger Guy. He then leans over and opens his maw to resuscitate Power Ranger Guy.) Devastator: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww..... Power Ranger Guy: AIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! GET! OFF! Ew ew ew ew ew! Get off me get off me! (He manages to free himself.) What the heck's wrong with you, bot? Devastator: (heads back to his spot) Hawr hawr hawr hawr... Elite: Power Ranger Guy, what just happened? Power Ranger Guy: I saw..... Yoshi and Pikachu..... plug something into Mario! This is insane! Elite: Right. Let's get to the bottom of this! (Elite soon gets a glimpse of Mecha-Mario being charged.) Pikachu: Okay, how long do we have to wait until he's charged up? Yoshi: I dunno. (Mecha-Mario soon gets up.) Till he feels better. (Mecha-Mario soon gets back down.) (Electrical noises are soon heard.) Yoshi: What's happening? (Scene change. Close up of Mecha-Mario.) Mecha-Mario: I feel better. (A weird noise is made.) Now, I must go destroy Power Ranger Guy. (He then leaves.) Pikachu: Oh man, he's lost it now! We better go save him. (Mecha-Mario is soon flying towards Power Ranger Guy's base.) Mecha-Mario: Hello there, Power Ranger Guy. Power Ranger Guy: Oh hello there, Mario! Looks like your good as new! Mecha-Mario: Now, you must be destroyed. Power Ranger Guy: Say what? Mecha-Mario: I is now Mecha-Mario. You. Must. DIE! Mega-Hammer! GO! (Mecha-Mario soon gets out a wooden hammer and repeatedly hits Power Ranger Guy with it. He then plays the Hammer theme from the "Donkey Kong" arcade game.) Power Ranger Guy: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Mecha-Mario: Now, final battle, GO! (Mecha-Mario begins shooting Power Ranger Guy with his hand. Pew pew sound effects are added.) Power Ranger Guy: WAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGHHHHH! What the heck's wrong with you, Mario?! Mecha-Mario: The name's Mecha-Mario! (evil laughter) You must be destroyed! (Scene change. Pikachu comes in to stop Mecha-Mario.) Pikachu: Not on my watch! Eyah! (He then grabs Mecha-Mario and places him back where he was on the desk. Mecha-Mario begins struggling) Yoshi: We gotta de-activate his batteries! Pikachu: Yeah good idea! Where's his battery plug? Yoshi: I- I think it's right here! No no wait, here, wait! Shock him, Pikachu! Pikachu: What?! Yoshi: Just trust me! Pikachu: Okay. Uh, what the heck? PeeeeeeeekaaaaaaaaaaCHUUUUUUUUUUUU! (Pikachu then zaps Mecha-Mario, which turns him back to normal.) Mario: Uhhhhhhhhh...... what happened? That shock must've- that shock must've repaired my bones! I feel good as new! L- Like I could moonwalk! Wa-hoo! Pikacku: Well, um, Soundwave just fixed you up, and he turned you into an evil robot cyborg person. Yoshi: Yeah, we gotta prevent that from happening again. Mario: Okay, I'll admit not to do dangerous stunts. Soundwave: Noooooooooo how could this be? Oh well, time for me to kill someone with my awesome voice. (Soundwave heads towards Power Ranger Guy's base.) Power Ranger Guy: Uh, hey Dipsy, what are you gonna do? Dipsy: I dunno. Just gonna do something evil for a change. Oh yes, I found it! (picks up hammer) (Final scene change. Dipsy walks towards Soundwave with the hammer.) Dipsy: I know what to do, I'm gonna bash this robot! Soundwave: I am Soundwave. I have a kickass voice. (Dipsy soon leaps into the air and screams in pain.) Soundwave: Yeah. No one can defeat the power of my awesome- (the line gets cut out as the video ends.) External Links Videohttp://www.metacafe.com/watch/6008643/super_mario_toy_show_rise_of_mecha_mario/ Category:Videos Category:2011 Videos Category:MetaCafe Videos Category:Super Mario Toy Show Category:Super Mario Toy Show Episodes